Tron: Evolution - Rezzed
by Terafai
Summary: Quorra watches Anon derezz in front of her eyes, but after a few cycles Anon rezzes back in. Anon finds himself confused and is focused to find Quorra when he gets interrupted by CLU's enforcer, Rinzler. (AxR, mild moments)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, as you might know I haven't uploaded next chapter to my current story, well that is because I'm busy at school, taking my final tests and so on, + I got a little writers block on it, so I have provided my followers another story in the mean time, I will be posting chapter 2 and 3 tonight or tomorrow as this is a finished story. Welcome to the grid program.

**Things you need to know before reading:**

It is reccommended that you have some knowledge to Tron:Evolution as I will be mentioning tings from that game.

Nanocycle = 1 second

Millicycle = 1 hour

Cycle = 1 year

_(I went on the wikia to look the cycle up and it just confused me, so I decided that this is how I am going to use cycle in this story and future Tron stories)_

* * *

Anon crashes down on the hard ground with Quorra in his arms. The Recognizer knocks him off, sending him flying forwards. He skids along the ground, hearing his armor scrape up and the heavy Recognizer noises in the background.

As he stops skidding he quickly recovers and sees the Recognizer heading towards them in deadly speed. He thinks back at what Flynn said about Quorra, about her being special and the ISOs only future, and tosses her away, waits for the impact as the Recognizer crushes him.

Quorra's eyes springs to life as her circuit lights flicker. She can not help but overhear a loud noise come from Anon.

"What are you-" She gasps and realizes the state he is in.

His circuit lights flickers rapidly, but stronger while laying on the ground. Quorra starts to crawl towards him and he turns his head to face her until being consumed by darkness.

"No.. no..." echoes before being completely derezzed.

_/SYSTEM MONITOR DEREZZED._

_/RECOMPILING PROGRAM..._

_/IMPORTING BACKUP..._

* * *

Muffled sound comes from every corner, the sound of basics' conversations and uproar when being talked to a Black Guard. The alleyways are somewhat clean, but there are obvious signs that show that this is not the place anyone would want to step into.

A door opens from the alleyway, a big and strong program emerges from the door, takes out a cigarette from its package and lights it. As he inhale the smoke, he suddenly jump back a little when he notices the individual program laying on the ground against the wall.

He calms his nerves, exhales and smirks as he walks greedily towards the program. He gives the program a hard hit against his stomach with no sound coming from him and sees him slide down, he sighs disappointed and kicks once more with the same results.

"Third time is always the charm." He launches another attack at him, but he gets stopped half way when he sees his foot is being hold. Before the rogue program gets time to react, he gets forced down on the ground with his back against the ground and drops his cigarette from his fingers.

The program laying down releases his foot and stands shakily up with the help of the wall behind him. Without any pauses he grabs his disk, activates it, grabs the terrified program up from the ground by his neck and derezzes him.

When he feel his grip getting lighter, he feel his stomach ache and leans against the wall for a chance to recover, but just as he comes to his senses he stops thinking, he only focuses on one thing.

He looks down at his hands, then his chest and legs and see the white circuit light on his body. He shakes his head, inspecting once more to make sure this is real or not and his head sinks.

'I am alive... but how?'

Before Anon gets a chance to think about his existence, he spots two basics talking to a Black Guard and point towards him. The Black Guard nods and walks towards Anon's way until he realises small pixels on the ground and calls for assistance.

Anon takes out his disc and casts his disc towards him, derezzing him easily as the guard didn't take his own disc out, but notices that he soon gets surrounded by more guards. He attaches heavy mode on his disc and blazes through the guards with his special attack which allows him to split his disc into multiple discs which surrounds his body, dealing immense damage.

Elite Black guards enters the scene and Anon attacks them with different abilities depending on their armor. He switches from ground slam, to sentry bombs and corruption when he hear the roar of a Recognizer above him.

The surrounding guards backs away from Anon, leaving him a little confused, but when he hear a noise beneath his feet, he notices that the ground is sinking with the Recognizer hovering right beside him.

Anon looks around for an opening and sees one where there is fewer guards. While the Recognizer gets in position to take him in, he goes for the jump and barely makes it, having to hoist himself up. But as he gets up he see the floor sink faster and the hole becomes bigger, making it suicidal if he decides to jump. At the same time he notices the Black guards which once stood beside him were falling down into a never ending hole, derezzing themselves.

Anon admits defeat, allows the Recognizer to descend. Two Black guards steps out of the Recognizer and he can't help but oversee that there are other programs strapped in there. The guards gets close to him and as they touch him he feel a slight sting travel along his circuit, making his upper body paralyzed, realising that it's impossible to draw his disc.

Anon is forced to walk in and they strap him with the help of gravity holding him down, in between two programs. Soon every program looks at him, studying him and whisper to their closest program, he notices this and turns to face the program beside him.

"What is a system monitor doing here?" The program scoffs in disgust, showing obvious signs that he's a criminal, living like a underdog.

"CLU is probably going to repurpose him." Anon turns his head to the other program and watches him laugh.

Anon ignores the two programs and notices the city below his feet. He watches as several Recognizers beneath him flies by heading towards one specific place which he hates. The Games.

As they land the two Black guards scan each individual program, and the answers they gave was either "Rectified" or "Games". Anon can't help but notice several programs mumble under their breath, mumbling things like "Please not the games..." and "I didn't do anything wrong, I swear..."

When one of the guards comes to scan Anon he pauses, but after a few nanocycles he says "Games", same answer comes to the scared programs before him. They try to fight to get lose and escape, but the guards hold them tight, leading them into the Games with Anon following shortly after.

It feels awkward for Anon to go willingly into the pod where he would need to fight to survive, but he is not concerned because it is not his first time, so he did not mind it too much, but he felt bad for seeing that he has to fight against scared programs who probably were basics before getting captured.

_One minute until The Games_

The speakers announced and it was possible to hear the weak sound of cheer over Anon's head, presuming that many programs would be watching this death match.

_30 seconds until the Games... 10 seconds until the games..._

The pods starts to move up, and Anon remembers the time where he meet Gibson. He told Anon to open his pod to help him out, but trapped him instead, he also remember when Gibson came flying down on the last combatant in a Recognizer, saving him. But that wouldn't be the case now. Winning is the only option.

The pods are high in the air and Anon can feel the tension rise as he hear the cheer from the crowd, trying to motivate the fighters. As the pods close in to the arena, programs gets their individual arena with another program to fight against.

_Disc Wars_

Anon steps casually out of the pod, reaches for his disc and it lights up. He attaches his Static mode to his disc and watches as a nervous program steps out and skittishly takes his disc out.

Anon lowers his disc sighing and shakes his head to the opponent which is going to vanish in nanocycles. He ignores his guilt, jumps over to the other platform where the program stands, ground stomps, which sends the defenceless program up in the air to float in zero gravity, and derezzes him with ease.

The crowd cheers as the big screen shows a replay of Anon's skillful attack. He can't help but feel somewhat relieved that part of the crowd are cheering for him, but then again, they truly do not care about the programs fighting as long as they put up a good show.

Anon clenches his fists and awaits for his next opponent which he easily slay with a graceful maneuver, doing so with his next opponents as well. As the end comes to a close two big arenas combine, making the fight free for all.

Anon is quick to notice that two eager programs goes after him and throws their discs at him, but he avoids them by sliding under them, changing his disc mode quickly and throws his corrupted disc at one of them, making the program fall out of the arena while being devoured by the virus.

That is when the remaining programs go for Anon. He snaps his attention, dodges and jumps away gracefully until he manages to get the three programs close to each other that he runs towards them, changing disc mode to heavy and sends them flying up in the air, giving Anon the opportunity to derezz all the programs in mid air.

With victory Anon hears the crowd roar in cheer, and he can't help but raise his hands in the air, pumping the crowd up even more. They cheer more and yells his code name,

"Combatant 8! Combatant 8! Combatant 8!"

Anon is quick to let his glory fall when he watches as the arena he stands in transforms into a bigger and unknown arena which he does not remember being the first time he was here.

_Combatant 8 versus Rinzler_

Anon tilted his head by the sound of the announced name, then notices a figure emerge from the shadows with orange circuitry. As it steps out from the shadows to reveal itself, Anon can't help but freeze up a little when he notices something familiar with the program standing before him, but he did not know what it was.

Anon takes out his disc, readies himself and watches closely as Rinzler does it as well, but to his surprise he sees that the program in front of him splits his disc into two, making Anon feel uneasy, but brushes it off and attaches heavy mode, waiting for Rinzler to make the first move.

Rinzler jumps up for a chance to deal greater damage to Anon and tosses his first disc, Anon is quick to dodge, jumps up himself and throws his own disc at Rinzler which he deflects, but knocks him slightly at the same time.

Anon does not stop, when he lands he is running towards Rinzler, but that is when he sees him throw his second disc at Anon

Their discs clash at each other which makes small sizzling noises together with sparks. Rinzler takes the opportunity to block with one disc and attack Anon with the other with no chance of him being able to block it.

Just as Rinzler is about to strike, Anon grabs hold of his arm and twists it, forcing Rinzler to drop his disc. Anon kicks Rinzler in the lower leg, making him stumble to the ground. Anon jumps away and changes his disc mode in mid air and throws his corrupted disc at him.

Rinzler manages to recover, but as he stands up he notices Anon's disc flying at him, he tries to block it, but it too slow and blocks it partially, but it's enough to get infected by the virus. He drops his disc to the glass floor, aching in pain as the virus is spreading throughout his system.

He falls to his knees and looks up to watch Anon walk slowly towards him. He tries with all his strength to recover his disc, but the virus is too strong. Anon crouches down before Rinzler and watches as he studies him for a moment.

Rinzler growls loudly and attempts to punch Anon, but he catches his fist easily and forces Rinzler down and pins him down with Anon's disc against his neck. The virus wears off and Anon feel how Rinzler struggles to gets up, but he does not move too much considering his situation.

Anon presses his disc closer to Rinzler's neck, making him twitch his head slightly, but stops when he feel Rinzler's hand grab hold of his arm, the way his chest moves up and down, and his growl becoming softer.

Anon looks down at Rinzler's chest and presses his hand at his chest, trying to calm him down, which he accomplishes. Without second guesses, Anon forces himself off Rinzler, sitting on his legs in an embarrassing position.

Rinzler forces himself to get in a sitting position, when he comes up he notices the closeness and the touch of Anon sitting on him while looking at him, his helmet reflecting his own.

Rinzler is just about to grab hold of Anon's arm, when he stands up, making the distance unreachable. Rinzler is quick on his feet and watches as Anon has turned his back against him and withdraws his disc, showing the crowd that the match is over.

Rinzler makes no attempt to jump on Anon and gathers his own discs, doing the same as Anon. The crowd replies in booing, and the arena is soon deafened by a ragged voice coming from the speakers.

"Congratulation combatant 8, your match has been..." the voice chooses his words carefully. "Enjoyable."

Anon looks up and notices a red circuited figure on the small yellow circuited ship flying above the arena, presuming that it is the program currently talking.

"As a reward for winning... you will get repurposed."

By the sound of the word, the arena descends to the ground and vanishes instantly as it hits the ground. Anon hears Rinzler's growl come closer, he faces him and Rinzler takes out his hand to grab Anon by the arm, but he brushes him off.

He allows Rinzler to walk him out of the arena, into the street where Black guards and Sentries surround them. Anon studies his environment, scanning for a way to get out when he manages to spot a ventilation vent across the street where minor guards stands, knowing that they would never be able to catch him if they chose to try.

Rinzler notices this and bumps his shoulder against Anon, him responding in pushing Rinzler back a few meters. Anon watches as the Black guards takes out their disc to attack him, but he grabs his baton and is caught into it turning into a light cycle.

He turns the light on, sending a tall and deadly white line from the rear of the light cycle. Rinzler steadies himself and goes to grab his baton, but as he reaches for it he looks down and sees that it is gone.

Rinzler thinks back at the fight with Anon who pins him down, sitting on his lap and feeling Anon's hand touch the side of his upper leg, thus reaching his baton, swiping it away before he could even get a chance to realize that it was ever gone.

Rinzler stands there with his hands clenched, knowing that he is powerless to stop Anon and decides to just stand there and watch where he is headed. Anon rides towards the group of guards, some of them run away, but sees that the weaker guards have been hiding heavy Sentries.

As Anon approaches, the two Sentries makes a big ground stomp with their shield which derezzes the ground before them. Anon predicts it, disassembles his light cycle, jumps high in the air, flying over the Sentries, reassembles his light runner while in the air and lands back down with the rear of the light cycle relitting.

When Anon reaches the wall with the vent he jumps up, puts his baton away, grabs the edge of the vent, and climbs up. He stands there for a moment to look at all the Black guards and Sentries, noticing that some of them have grappling hooks in their hands. They shoot several of them up and Anon cuts them easily off, but more is being thrown his way, realizing that it would be a time waste to keep this up.

Anon takes out his disc and starts cutting the roof of the vent while the guards starts to advance on him. Successfully he manages to cut parts of the roof down and grabs for the biggest wire in the vent system, pulls it halfway down, cuts it, and watches as strong air pushes the hooks off with ease, sending several guards to fall down.

Anon puts his disc away, looks down at the struggling programs and then at Rinzler far in the distance, noting that he has not moved since he pushed him. With assured escape, Anon nod to Rinzler, turns around and escapes through the vent.


	2. Chapter 2

Anon wanders around the city, trying to stay as close as he can in the shadow and looks always out for suspicious Black guards. When he reaches a disc station he grabs his disc, puts it into the system and watches as it displays Anon's code.

He fiddles around on the disc, realizing that his memory is full and decides to just change around on his upgrades and disc modes. He looks around to check if someone are around, but fails to see anyone, and he goes into his NAVI Bit and searches for his former allies.

_/Kevin Flynn, The Creator..._

_/Scanning..._

_/Scan failed._

_/Quorra, ISO..._

_/Scanning..._

_/Scan failed._

With the same result as earlier, five millicycles ago, Anon grabs his disc and puts it on his back, feeling useless that he got no way to find out where his allies are located. Going from one disc station to another was a tough job for Anon, especially after the incident, guards patrolled heavily the first millicycle, then decreased slowly after a while.

Anon shakes his head, dropping his objective to get out of the city, and heads for End of Line club, hoping that Zues can help him. Programs starts to react the instant Anon steps out of the shadow, they whisper and backs away from him, letting him into the elevator without any interruptions.

Once hitting the top, the elevator sings a tune before opening its doors and Anon is greeted by male and female white clothed and circuited programs. He walks further into the club, hearing the sound of music fill his ears and notices instantly that the club has been upgraded since last time he was here.

Anon looks around, getting adjusted to the place and notices two silver robots playing music in a closed off area and quickly spots Zues in his private lounge. He walks out of the blue forcefield, heads down the ladders, and notices a familiar program in the crowd. Anon forces his way through the crowd and once through, he sees Zues right in front of him.

"Libations for everybody!" Zues yells to motivate the people in the club and hear them cheer. "Oh," he turns around and sees Anon standing in front of him.

"Welcome, monitor." Zues greets Anon with a warm smile and leads him to the bar, offering him a free drink, Anon shakes his head, but is willing to follow Zues to his private bar. Anon sits down on a bar stool, rests his arms on the counter and watches as Zues prepares himself a drink.

"So..." Zues starts

"You finally show up after all these cycles, a lot has changed since last time you were here." Zues finishes making his drink and plops a mini parasol into his drink, making the water splash a little.

"It looks like you didn't manage to save Radia, CLU must of gotten to her first, am I right?"

Anon simply nods.

"What about Quorra, where is she?"

Anon replays with a shrug.

Zues bends down a little to Anon and makes his voice into a whisper, "Did you save her?"

Anon nods again, but looks down at his hands who are entangled, giving them a small squeeze, feeling the urge to find Quorra unnerving which is making his focus cloud.

"Oh lookie here," Zues looks past Anon, he is about to turn his head when Zues stops him, takes a hold of his arm and leads him away from the bar and into the crowd.

"Looks like someone want an autograph." Zues says with a sarcastic voice and leads Anon through the crowd. He manages to catch a quick glance of the programs who are after him and notices at least three elite Back guards.

Anon descretfully with the help of Zues, manages to slip through the crowd and walks towards the elevator. Once inside Anon turns his head sideways, catches a glance of Zues stalling the guards in the club, giving Anon a small wink.

The elevator doors open and Anon steps out with disc in hand, scans the area around him for potential threats, but nothing shows up and puts his disc back. He then walks out of the building, heading straight for the shadows.

One millicycle passes and Anon continues from where he last dropped of, scanning for Quorra, forcing his NAVI Bit to scan every tenth millicycle. Then suddenly he hears a sound of a disc nearby, the sound gets closer, and he takes his disc out to block the disc coming from his side, then another one comes from behind, managing to dodge it successfully. They both boomerang back to the disc's owner and watches as an orange lit program emits from behind a building. Rinzler.

Anon takes out his disc and throws it at Rinzler, watching him dodge the attack by sliding forwards and he grabs for a whip attached to his upper leg, wrapping Anon's leg, making him lose his balance.

Rinzler withdraws both of his discs, dodges Anon's boomeranging disc, grabs for his second whip and wraps it around Anon's wrist, making him lose his grip on his disc. Anon tries to wrestle out, but a sudden pain shocks his body, making him stagger. Orange electric light sizzles from the two whips, leaving a small smoke trail coming from his wrist and leg.

Anon still tries to jerk them off with no further progress than last time he tried. He looks up and watches as Rinzler walks towards him and raises his hand, signalizing something, forcing Anon's wrist raise up by the motion of the whip.

Closing in, Anon notices a Recognizer from the distance, it descends on their position and lands before them. Rinzler takes away one of his whips, instead wraps it around Anon's neck, and grabs him by the arm, leading him into the Recognizer to strap him up while still having a good grip with the help of the whip.

While flying over the city a yellow circuited ship is seen coming from the dark grey skies, it was CLU's VTOL. The Recognizer flies in closer to the entrance and a staircase descends from the VTOL. Rinzler unstraps Anon and leads him into the ship, noting that the place is being guarded by Sentries and Black guards.

They all stare at Anon, their heads following his motions as he walks forward and is stopped by Rinzler who grabs him by the arm. The door before him slides open and out comes CLU and his assistant which Anon caught a glimpse of while being in Disc Wars.

CLU steps forward with his helmet on, but is quick to take it off when he lifts Anon's jaw up, inspecting him. "Look at what we got here," CLU smiles and steps away from Anon.

"So you survived after all." Anon stands there, having no intention of communicating with CLU.

"Ah, the silent type are you, too bad about that ISO friend of yours though. He could've lived a perfect life as a virus under my commands, don't you think so too?" CLU smirks, making Anon swing his fist at him, but CLU backs away with a smile on his face, and after a millicycle Anon feel electricity strike his body by the whip.

When the shock stops Anon grabs for the whip and tries to yank it off, but it is tightly in place, feeling a slight paralyzation creep is starting to creep in.

"As you might have noticed, a lot of things have happened since last time you were here." CLU pauses, "Unfortunately you our Creator is gone, meaning that I am in charge and you are obliged to do my commands." CLU takes a good look at Anon, but he does not respond.

"No matter," CLU waves Anon off. "I have heard you are quite the trouble around here since you showed up and you managed to survive Disc Wars. As a reward I will repurpose you, so why do you resist?"

Anon tenses his muscles, wanting to launch an attack at him, but resist the urge considering Rinzler is holding him with the whip.

"Oh, that's right." CLU scratches his chin. "As system monitor, your programming is telling you to protect the system." Anon stays put, trying to figure out CLU's plan with Anon.

"But for now I have to... think a little about how I should deal with you."

CLU changes his gaze to Rinzler and nods to him, Rinzler nods back and drags Anon after him, leading him into the Recognizer and straps him back in.

Landing, Anon notices that he has not been taken back to the Games, he is being taken somewhere desolated, but the city is still visible in the background.

Rinzler unstraps him, grabs his arm once more and leads him through a red circuited building. The instant Anon steps into the door he can hear many voices, voices who are crying for help or expressing their aggression.

Passing through another door, everything goes quiet, making Anon stop to look around and acknowledge his surroundings. Anon can not help but shudder in disgust, this place was filled with all sorts of programs, trapped with no way out. It was a never ending prison which seemed to have no end.

Rinzler pushes Anon and a sizzling noise comes from the whip which is wrapped around his neck, forcing him to keep his head straight and keep walking. While walking he passes by different types of programs, many eyeing him while others cower in fear, Anon ignores the occasional insults they throw at him.

They come at a stop. Rinzler types in a code for opening and possibly locking the door. Anon eyes him, looking closely at each button he taps and the holographic door opens.

Rinzler pushes Anon inside, causing him to stumble a litte forward, Anon is quick to turn his back to face Rinzler and watches him as he taps to close the door, but when Rinzler is just about to close the door, Anon drags Rinzler to him by tugging on the whip, exposing his hand to the electricity, and changes places with Rinzler and hits the shut button, causing the door to appear.

The whip is jammed between the door, still holding strong, but Anon notices that it's cracking a little in the middle. He then pushes himself forward with all his strenght, feeling that the choking of the whip is loosening.

Rinzler's body is pushed towards the door, making him struggle to keep the whip in his hands, he then presses the button to shock Anon, making him freeze up, but he ignores the pain and breaks the whip, ripping it in half. Anon takes his half of the whip and throws it to the ground, watching it break into pixels and Rinzler drops his to the ground and pounds at the door angrily, his growl becoming loud. Anon shakes his head and runs, leaving Rinzler in the cell, dumbstruck that he got tricked.

Anon runs, ignoring the plead of the other programs in their cells and is soon meet by two Sentries, they grab for their discs, but before they could react they get derezzed by Anon in a millicycle. He breaks the door down with his disc, kicks the hole he made and goes for his baton, forming a light cycle.

Anon rides, hoping that none noticed him, but then he hears a loud roar of an engine, he looks up and has to think twice if what he is seeing is real or a glitch. CLU's battleship which Anon destroyed while saving Quorra. 'He managed to rebuilt it?'

When Anon looks forwards he sees a tank suddenly appear before him, aiming straight for him. The tank's cannon charges as Anon is trying hard to brake, but he is too late and the cannon fires, forcing Anon to jump off his cycle.

Anon skids along the ground, the blast sending him a few meters away. He recovers and is fast on his feet and draws his disc, but realizes that he is heavily surrounded. He puts his disc away and the guards from each class approaches him, one from each side wraps their whips around him, shocking him in the process.

Anon stumbles and crumbles down on his knees, taking all the pain in, noticing how his lights flickers. He feel a kick hit him from the back, forcing him down on all fours, making Anon struggle to get his breath back.

By the corner of his eye Anon notices a orange figure approach him. He turns his head to get a better look and in response Anon gets his head pinned to the ground by a guard's foot. He feel as his arms are being dragged up behind his back and his hands getting cuffed, hearing the click noise as it locks. The orange figure crouches down before Anon and passes out as he realizes it is Rinzler.


	3. Chapter 3

Black walls surrounds the system monitor. He blinks several times to make his eyes adjust better to the surroundings. He lays there in the middle of the floor, his lights flickering ever so slightly, but they get instantly back to normal as his strength comes back to him.

He reaches for his disc, but quickly notices that his hands are cuffed behind his back. With his current strength, he gets himself in a sitting position, and stands up to get a better view of the room. It is pitch black, with dim lights coming from the floor and a blue light which is formed halfway around the door.

He walks towards the door and sees no form for code or lock opening. He sigh silently, quickly after, he hear footsteps outside the door. He steps away from the door and watches as it opens, showing two elite Blackguards standing in the doorway.

They walk towards him and grabs him by his arms, leading him out of the room and up to the surface. When windows appear on the walls, Anon looks outside and finds himself to be in the Games arena.

Anon closes on to the entrance into the Games, and once he passes, a large crowd cheer for him, leaving Anon a little uncomfortable once he realizes what game type he is going to play. Light cycle battle.

In the distance, Anon notices two figures standing before him, figuring that it is CLU and Rinzler, both waiting for him. As they close in, Anon's guessing was right and the crowd chants his name, excited to get this game started.

"CLU, CLU, CLU!"

The guards halts Anon, one goes behind him to uncuff him. He grabs his wrists, soothing the ache in them and watches as CLU motions with his head for his assistant to come, then turns to look at Anon.

"Jarvis, introductions if you may."

"Certainly, Sir."

Jarvis adjusts his speaker close to his mouth and rallies the crowd up, making them cheer and chant, back and forth, during the whole speech.

CLU walks towards Anon and whispers to him, "This is what you get for destroying my ship."

When Jarvis ends his speech he gives CLU and Rinzler their batons and Anon last. Behind them, three riders are being risen up from the ground, same happens for Anon, getting a team of five versus five.

"A system monitor is on our team?" One program asks as Anon turns to face them, quickly realizing that these programs are not trained for this battle unlike Anon.

"We will win right?" A female program asks Anon.

He nods, not wanting to lower the morale of his team, knowing that in the end he will be the last program standing.

"But their cycles are a lot faster than ours, we won't have a chance!"

Anon shakes his head, revealing his baton which is a V5 light cycle, and sees the faces of the programs light up.

"Then we might have a chance." Another comments and cracks their batons in half, making a light cycle, Anon does the same after his team with CLU doing the same the opposite way of him. Anon drives in the middle of his team and gives hand signals to each of them, giving them their targets and orders. They nod and drives away from him, turning on their trails.

CLU's team splits up and drives after the other programs with Rinzler coming head on for Anon. Anon predicted that Rinzler would come for him first, and makes a sharp turn, enough to make the cycle almost skid on the floor, leaving Rinzler confused and forces him to take a long turn to catch up to him.

Anon follows a Blackguard and watches as he approaches one of his teammates. He reaches for his discs, drives up closer to get in range and throws it, hitting the guard in the head, watching as his body crumbles into pixels.

His teammates cheer at him, making Anon feel a little good inside. They separate themselves again and Anon watches as a Blackguard approaches one group who are currently going for another guard. He then kicks his speed up, throws his disc at the guard who also crumbles like the last one, but that is when he notices CLU come up from Anon's blind spot and dashes in front of him and his two teammates, making a straight yellow line.

"Shit!" they both scream before crashing into the yellow light and derezzes.

Anon is quick and kicks the breaks hard before jumping up in the air, over the line, watching as his cycle goes back to a baton and quickly reassembles it in midair, landing with a little thud.

As Anon lands he ignores CLU coming after him from the side and focuses on getting away from him without having to rely on his teammates who are currently going after a Blackguard. Anon watches as CLU is getting closer and closer to him, noticing that he is taking his disc out to throw at Anon.

He goes for the moment and throws his disc at Anon, watching as it flies towards him. Anon is quick on his timing and accelerates, hearing how his V5 is roaring with power and watches as CLU's disc misses him, but leaves a big scar which goes up the side of his light cycle, as white light emits from the metal wound.

Anon looks down at the wound to make his NAVI identify if the damage is crucial or not. NAVI takes a bit to load and when it does, deep red is shown, red letters saying 'warning' while everything else is at orange and yellow, making Anon relieved that his light cycle will last for a bit longer.

By the sound of a glitching scream, Anon looks forward to see that his two remaining teammates managed to finish off the Blackguard he assigned them to derezz. They both tell each other "good job", and Anon can't help but wonder why his emotions are tickling when he watched them as normal as it can be.

"Only two more left." The male program reminds the female program and watches as she nods, but then a yellow disc goes through her partner, derezzing him.

"No!" she screams as she watches him derezz beside her. Anon takes quickly notice of how she is letting her guard down and decides to drive up to her to shake her out of it, but Rinzler is closing in on her with his disc out.

Anon decides then to ram into Rinzler with the unwounded side of his bike. Rinzler loses his grip on the steering, but quickly recovers, takes a quick glance up to look straight into Anon's gaze. Rinzler looks back down on his steering and tries to jerk himself loose from Anon's bike, he looks up again and sees that his target is within his reach and raises his hand which holds his disc.

Anon notices Rinzler's movement and grabs Rinzler's wrist forcefully, making Rinzler a little unbalanced, but CLU manages to come behind her and derezzes her with his disc cutting through her in the middle. Anon loses his focus slightly, making Rinzler able to push Anon away, his cycle wobbles and he tries hard to steady it, but Rinzler bumps into Anon's bike, his NAVI showing that his whole cycle is slowly starting to go red.

With another hard bump, Anon twists his body around to face Rinzler who tenses up and looks at Anon for a moment. Anon lifts his hand up and takes a firm grip outside Rinzler's cycle, making Rinzler uneasy as he decides to reach for his disc to get Anon off, but Anon stops him by grabbing his wrist, holding him tightly down on the steering.

Rinzler struggles to fight free, but Anon holds him down with his strength while standing on top of Rinzler's light cycle, realizing that this is not the best position to be in considering that his own light cycle just crumbled on the ground beside them.

With Anon's full focus on Rinzler, he suddenly starts to break and makes a sharp left turn. Anon hangs on and soon realizes that they almost crashed into the see-through glass. While distracted by the sudden turn, Anon gets punched in the face by Rinzler, leaving him slightly dazed, but Anon repays the favor and grabs him by the neck, making Rinzler's fingers slip on the brakes.

The sudden breaking startles them both as Anon can feel that Rinzler's grip on the steering is loosening and the cycle wobbling. With a swift turn by Anon's hand on one part of the steering, he yanks Rinzler off the cycle with Anon following behind.

They skid along the glass floor, close to each other, and Anon watches as Rinzler's cycle turns into a baton which is laying nicely in front of them several inches away. Anon is the first one to recover, lifts his head up and starts to get up on his feet to get the baton, but Rinzler grabs hold of his wrist, and pulls him back down.

Laying on the floor, Anon lays on his stomach, then he hears the sound of Rinzler's disc and turns around to catch his arms, both of his disc mere inches from scraping up Anon's helmet. Rinzler presses himself on Anon to force his discs down on the floor to pin him down, forcing Anon to turn his head to his left, being only able to look up at Rinzler with the corner of his eye.

In a disc struggle against Rinzler, With his head sideways, Anon notices that CLU is headed straight for them, showing no indication of slowing. 'Is he going to derezz both of us?' Anon thought, as his NAVI Bit confirmed that he was accelerating.

With just mere inches away from being run over, Anon thinks fast, grabs a good hold of Rinzler who hovers over him, with strength that showed determination that he grew tired of Rinzler, and rolls to the side with Rinzler firmly against his chest, making CLU's cycle barely miss them both as a yellow trail appear where they once laid.

"Why?" a faint voice escapes Rinzler's mouth, making Anon face him. He looks long down at Rinzler, hovering over him in an awkward position, then pats Rinzler's helmet playfully, but invisible for the crowd to see.

As Rinzler is about to grab his hovering opponent by his upper arm, Anon notices CLU's disc flying towards him by the corner of his eyes. With sharp reflexes, Anon takes out his disc and blocks the powerful attack which knocks Anon off Rinzler and down on the floor.

Fast to recover, Anon gets back on his feet and runs towards the baton, successfully getting a hold of it. With Rinzler still laying on the ground by the support of his elbows, Anon gives him a quick glance before cracking the baton in half as CLU closes on him.

Anon drives past Rinzler, slowing down a little to glance back in confusing as Rinzler makes no attempt to stand up, then turns his head forward and shakes lowly in confusion.

CLU drives after Anon, closing in, forcing Anon accelerate to keep a good distance from him. Anon looks back at CLU who has readied his disc to be thrown at him, and with a quick glance by Anon, CLU throw his disc at him.

The disc flies towards Anon and he grabs his own disc, has it in front of himself and quickly attaches the static mode, reattaches his disc to his back and waits for his lights to turn off before hitting the throttle and drifts, managing to dodge CLU's disc before escaping through the arena door which closes behind him.

CLU curses under his breath while quickly breaking, his bike going a little sideways as he turns around to drive towards Rinzler who now is standing up.

CLU looks down at Rinzler, disappointed as his helmet comes off.

"Find him." CLU simply says.

Rinzler is just about to turn around and run after Anon when CLU holds him back with a strong grip around his wrist, making it rather uncomfortable for Rinzler.

"And don't come back until you do." CLU adds, showing the seriousness on his face.

Rinzler looks long at CLU before nodding and jerks out of his grip, running out of the arena.


End file.
